New Kid
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: There's a new kid at McKinley who came from Tennessee, he knows how to put on a mask to get through the day without people putting a single crack in his armor. But when he joins Glee Club, everybody begins to realize that the new kid does not have a happy home to go back to.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Come on, boy! Those boxes aren't going to unload themselves!", hollered Jim as he walked out of the front door of the new house. "Yes, Sir.", said Sam as he got out of the truck and walked around to the back of the trailer, unlocking it and lowering the hitch. Jim had just married the blonde's Mama, Lou, a few years after she divorced her husband. After they married he moved everybody on out from Tennessee to Ohio in hopes of finding a better job for themselves but they had no luck with the job and no luck in finding a better house. It was a too small two story house with 5 people living in it and it needed more than a few repairs, but it was all they could afford. "Move it, kid!", ordered Jim as he gave the blonde a shove from the shoulder. "Don't touch me like that again.", hissed out Sam as he raised the trailer door and picked up two of the stacked boxes, carrying them down the hatch and into the house.

"What did you say to me?", asked Jim as he advanced on him. "Nothing, Sir.", replied Sam as he set the boxes down in the living room. "That's what I thought.", said Jim as he walked back outside and carried in a few suitcases. "Samuel, why don't you go have a look around town? We'll finish carrying in the boxes and everything else. Go on, then, have a look around.", coaxed Lou as she walked back outside and nudged her son away from the trailer. "Are you sure, Mama? I can stay and help.", asked Sam as he looked up at her. "You sure as hell better.", said Jim as he carried in two more suitcases. "Oh, can it Jim. Go ahead, sweetheart. We can finish up here.", said Lou as he kissed her son on the head. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you.", said Sam as he gave the woman a hug before he walked down the driveway and onto the road. "Be careful!", called out Lou as she watched her son retreat down the road towards the center of town.

_This town sure is different from home. _The blonde walked down the middle of the road as if he were playing 'chicken', a dangerous but fun road game. Sam walked up onto the sidewalk and walked straight into a pair of teens, one way taller than him and one with a mowhawk. "Watch where you're going, man!", snapped the mowhawk headed teen as he glared down at the blonde. "Sorry, I didn't see you. I wasn't really paying much attention.", explained the blonde as he took a step back. "Relax, Puck. He looks like he could take you. I haven't seen you around here before, where are you from?", asked the tallest teen as he held out his hand for him to shake. "Tennessee, I'm Sam by the way. Sam Evans.", explained Sam as he shook the teen's hand. "I'm Finn Hudson, and this is Puck.", explained the tallest teen as he gestured towards the other. "Nice to meet you, Finn. Puck.", said the blonde as he nodded at them. "Where do you live, Sam? You going to McKinley?", asked Puck as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Out on Black Ray road, house at the end of the street. I'm registered at McKinley, I start on Monday, the beginning of my Junior Year. Anything I should watch out for?", asked Sam as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, standing to his full height he was about an inch taller than Puck. "Slushies.", replied Finn and Puck at the same time, grinning to each other. "That's it?", scoffed the blonde as he looked up at them with both brows raised. "What, you've been slushied?", asked Puck as he grinned down at him."I'm from Tennessee, we don't get slushies thrown at us, we get cow pies thrown at us.", replied Sam as he shuddered at the thought. "Remind me to never go to Tennessee.", said Finn as he couldn't help but chuckle a bit, making the other two laugh with him. The sound of glass shattering and a girl's scream, followed by a guys curse caught their attention. "My Stepfather. I'm sorry, I have to go. I hope I'll see you two on Monday.", explained Sam before he turned and tore off down the road again in the direction of his house.

_If he touched her I'm going to kill him. _"Kid sure can run for how small he is.", commented Finn as he turned and continued down the road. "Looks like he can pack a punch, too.", said Puck as he gestured towards the boy's house. Sam gently sat his Mom down in the grass, where he examined her reddening cheek, before he let himself see red and he swung at Jim. A satisfactory crunch was heard when the boy's fist connected with the man's nose, spraying scarlet droplets onto the ground. "You keep your hands off my Mom. If you feel like swinging at somebody you better swing at me.", ordered the blonde as he glared down at the man on the ground. "Sweetheart, it's okay, it was an accident.", said Lou as he stood up and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Did Stevie and Stacey see it?", asked Sam as he calmed himself down. "No, Samuel, they're inside picking their room, they didn't see a thing.", promised Lou as she let her son examine her cheek where a red hand print was forming.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Keep the ice on your cheek, Mama.", ordered Sam with a half smile as he watched the woman attempt to take it off again, trying not to get caught. "Sam, I told you, I'm fine. I don't need the ice anymore.", explained Lou as she took it off of his swollen cheek and placed it on the table, getting up and placing a gentle kiss on her oldest son's cheek. "It's still pretty swollen. Are you sure that you're okay?", asked the blonde as he looked up at the woman with concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine, hun. Go tell the little ones that we'll be ordering in tonight, since nothing is quite unpacked yet. You might end up sleeping on the floor tonight if we can't get these beds together before dark.", explained the woman as she nudged him towards the stairs. Sam smiled at her and walked upstairs, following the sound of giggles and laughter to lead him to the twin's room. "Big brother coming in.", said the blonde as he opened the door, seeing the floor covered in Stacey's stuffed animals and Stevie's trucks. "Sammy!", squealed Stacey as she launched herself at her older brother, wrapping her little arms around his waist.

"Hey, little girl. Whats up, Stevie? Mama is just about to order supper, how does pizza sound to you two?", asked Sam as he rubbed the little girl's back and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yay! Pizza!", called out Stevie as he took off running down the hallway towards the stairs, with Stacey soon following behind them. The blonde shook his head with a chuckle as he walked into the room, picking up a few of the scattered trucks on the floor to put back in the box labeled STEVIE'S TOYS. "Samuel. Go on out and bring in the rest of those boxes. We'll bring in the beds later.", ordered Jim as he suddenly appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. "Yes, Sir.", replied Sam as he put the rest of the trucks away and walked out of the room, knowing better than to get on the man's bad side or make him the slightest bit angry. When he walked outside he saw a familiar looking truck drive past the house, with Puck behind the wheel and Finn in the passenger seat. Sam gave them a three finger wave when they honked the horn at him as they drove by. "Let's get a move on, boy!", ordered Jim from the doorway of the house, not knowing that the two other tens were still within ear shot of them all.

The blonde walked up the hatch and picked up two of the remaining boxes that were at the back of the trailer, carrying them down and into the house, setting them down in the already box-crowded living room. "Don't forget your guitar, sweetheart!", called out Lou from one of the windows in the kitchen where she was beginning to unpack the dishes. "Never could!", replied Sam with a wide smile as he walked back outside and climbed back into the trailer, dragging the last three boxes closer to the edge of the trailer. He picked two of them up and set them down on the road before he unloaded the last one, which seemed to be the heaviest of them all since it was carrying all of the photo albums. All that was left in the trailer were the beds and the headboards and his guitar which was in its black case. _I'd never leave my guitar all the way back in Tennessee, it's my life. _The blonde set the boxes down in the living room before he walked back outside and picked up his guitar, hearing a few notes float to his ears when he picked it up. "I just might play you tonight, get in a few goods notes before it gets dark.", said Sam to himself as he pulled down the trailer door and walked into the house, only shutting the screen door behind himself, to let in some air and the sounds of nature.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Good luck today, Sammy. See if the school has any open spots on the sports teams.", coaxed Lou as she dropped her son off at William McKinley High School. "I'll look around today, try to get a feel for things. I'll see you tonight. I love you.", explained Sam as he placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. "I love you, too.", replied Mrs. Evans as she watched her son grab his backpack and get out of the car, waving to her before he walked towards the school. The blonde knew that when you're a new kid in a new school, it's best to just keep your head down and keep it down good. He walked into the school and tried to just blend into the crowd but he could still feel eyes on him. "Dude. Sam, over here.", called out Puck as he tried to get the teen's attention. Sam's head snapped up at the familiar voice and scanned the crowded hallway for the mowhawk headed teen. A smile formed on his lips when he saw the teen in question, walking over to meet him at his locker.

"Schedule?", asked the mowhawk headed teen as he held out his hand for the folded up piece of paper. Sam gave him his schedule after getting the combination off of it to open his own locker, putting his jacket and backpack into it. "We have some classes together, History and Geometry. You have Gym and Health with Finn. Not real sure who you'd have in Speech Therapy and in Mrs. Brown's class, I've never even heard of that teacher. Biology and English with Kurt and Blaine. Dude, you take Music and Photography?", asked Puck as he handed the blonde his schedule back and opened his own locker, taking out his Geometry textbook. "I play guitar and I love taking pictures, so I chose those classes to help me get through all the harder ones like Geometry and English.", explained the blonde as he shut his locker, fixing the hood of his sweatshirt on his shoulders. "I'll be no help in either of those classes, I'm barely passing them as it is. Might as well take you to Geometry, you're stuck with me for the first 2 periods.", explained Puck as he led the teen down the hallway towards the classroom.


End file.
